


Can we by you a coffie

by Mechanical_space_prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_space_prince/pseuds/Mechanical_space_prince
Summary: Keith works at the lion, a local coffee shop. His life is pretty bad until he meets two handsome guys, Matt and Lance, His roommate Pidge's brother and his boyfriend. From there his life changes for the betterA gift for The Voltron Day of positivity 2017.





	Can we by you a coffie

Keith woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He reached out his arm and slid it around on the nightstand, until he found his phone. He pulled it under his covers and quickly turned his phone alarm off. Keith looked harder at the screen. 7:30 am on a Monday. He really wished he could stay in bed today, but he had an early shift at The Lion, the coffee shop he worked at. Keith lightly grumbled as he threw the cover off of himself, then got up and stretched. Mondays were the worst. It was the day of the week no one wanted to wake up and absolutely everyone was grumpy until they had their coffee. 

Keith grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his underwear, and walked out of his room. He then made his way across the hallway of his apartment to the bathroom, careful not to wake his roommate Pidge. Pidge did most of their work overnight, programing computers, and never woke up before 2pm, if they slept the night before. Keith knew that Pidge would not be happy to be woken up this early

Keith made his way into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and examined the bags he had under his eyes. He really shouldn't have stayed up late with Pidge the night before. He quickly washed his face and dried it with a towel hanging nearby. Once he was done, he placed his clothing down on the sink counter , got undressed and hopped into the shower. Keith took a quicker shower than he wanted to, as the hot water in their apartment stopped working. He shut off the water and grabbed the towel to dry himself off. 

Keith quickly dressed, putting his underwear on and then pulled on his pants and t-shirt. He looked in the mirror again and sighed, lamenting the fact that he had to leave for work soon. Now that Keith was dressed he hurried into the kitchen and over to the cupboard to pull out his favorite cereal. He walked across the kitchen to get a bowl, and as he did, the box slipped out his hand and landed on the floor, emptying itself. He swore as he grabbed a broom and swept up the cereal. “Guess it’s toast for me today,” Keith grumbled to himself.

He popped the bread in the toaster and let it become a nice golden brown. Then he buttered it, and right as he was about to take his first bite, he looked up at the clock. It was already 8:45, and if he didn’t leave now, he would be late for work. Keith took his toast and ran over to the door way. He stuck his toast into his mouth, then shoved his keys and wallet into his pocket and crammed on his shoe. He finished off the toast and rushed out the door.

Keith had gotten halfway down the hallway before he realized he forgot to lock the door. With a groan, he ran back and locked it, then spun around to run to the elevator. And of course there was a note about about it being out of order. He sighed once again. ‘Guess it’s gonna be that kind of day,’ he thought to himself. 

Once Keith had gotten down the 5 flights of stairs, he took a moment to catch his breath, and then started his 10 minute walk to work. As the weather outside was at least nice, the walk was decent, and he only ended up 5 minutes late to work.

Keith walked through the door and into the coffee shop and saw his co-workers Allura and Shiro at the counter. “ Good morning,” he said quietly as he walked over towards the back room. 

“Good morning Keith,” Allura and Shiro responded in unison. 

Keith made his way to the back room slowly and pushed open the door. He made his way over to his locker, threw his stuff into it, took out his apron and put it on, straightened his name tag, locked his locker, and quickly headed back out to the floor. 

Allura stood with her arms crossed, a slight frown on her face as Keith emerged. “Since you were late, Keith, we only have 20 minutes to get the shop in shape to open” Allura scolded him. He grumbled a bit, but quickly got to work anyways. After 20 minutes, and a small amount of crying on Keith’s part (not that he would ever admit it), the coffee shop was open and people were lining up to get their daily dose of caffeine. By the time 9:30 hit, the line was out the door and Keith was cursing the day.

Blessedly, his lunch time hit, and Keith was so done. He just wanted to go home and crawl back in bed. But it was only 2pm. He had filled at least 100 orders, had about 5 cups of varying kinds of coffee spilled on or near him, slipped in spilt coffee twice, had at least 20 girls hit on him, and had been yelled at by customers more times then he could count on his 2 hands. 

“I’m going on my Lunch break ‘Lura, Shiro,” Keith called out.

“Enjoy yourself,” they chorused back, both smiling and waving him off. 

Keith was in a better mood when he had gotten back from his break. He had eaten, gone home, and changed out of his coffee-stained clothes, and felt like he was ready to take on the world. Sadly, the world had other plans for him. The moment he stepped through the door, someone spilled more coffee on him. That was it. He had had it with today and couldn’t wait to go back to his apartment and stay there; maybe play video games and watch conspiracy documentaries with Pidge.

Keith was seriously about to just quit today when the most beautiful person he had ever seen walked into the coffee shop. This guy was slender, and only slightly taller than Keith. He had nicely tanned skin and deep blue eyes that looked like they held a piece of the ocean. This stranger smiled confidently and walked like he owned the place, and all the girls in the shop seemed to turn their heads towards him at once. Keith, for his part, didn’t even notice the girls looking, as he himself couldn’t look away. 

‘Please be gay,’ Keith found himself thinking as the man approached the counter. The man smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak.

“If you were ground coffee you would be espresso because you’re so fine.” 

If only he had just kept smiling and not opened his mouth. Keith internally groaned at the awful pickup line, even if his cheeks flushed a little red. Keith had been hoping this guy wasn’t a total douche. Keith ignored the man’s pickup line in favor of the standard, “What can I get you today?” 

The guy looked a little hurt that the he totally ignored his wonderful coffee pickup line. He pouted for just a second, then spoke again, “ I would like a medium decaf vanilla latte with soy milk and 5 sugars, with a side of you.” Keith tried to hide his smile at his smooth talking, but why was this person hitting on him anyways, didn’t he see the coffee stains on his apron and his clothing. Then, to Keith's surprise, the man continued his order. 

“I would also like a medium black coffee.” Keith blinked, taken aback by the second drink order, but punched it in anyway.

“Okay that will be $6.75. Can I have a name for the order?” Keith asked. 

“Lance,” Lance said as he pulled a 10 out of his pocket, handing the money over to Keith. “$3.25 is your change. Have a nice day.” Keith said to Lance, handing him his receipt and trying not to sound dead inside. Lance then walked away from the counter and Keith couldn’t help but stare. Lance may have been a flirt, but at least he had a nice butt. ‘Why am I thinking about his butt,’ Keith thought. Out of nowhere, Allura chuckled.

“Staring at something, or, should I say, someone, are we?” She turned to look at Keith and gave him a cheeky grin. Behind them, Shiro laughed lightly as Keith’s face turned red.

“Shut up,” he said to his co-workers.

While Lance had ordered his drink, Keith kept taking glances at him every once in awhile. hen he didn’t have any customers, Keith found himself staring.

Lance came up to the counter to grab his drinks when his name was called. He then found a cozy booth for two in the corner, sat down, and pulled out his phone. Keith sighed. It was pretty much guaranteed that he was waiting for someone. And it could be his girlfriend or boyfriend. Keith wasn't sure, but the guy had to at least be bi in order for him to flirt with Keith like that.

The door jingled, alerting him that there was a new customer, and Keith turned to look. The person who walked in looked so much like his roommate Pidge that he did a double take. Upon closer inspection, he easily realized the person wasn’t Pidge, but man did they look similar. He also noticed this person was cute as well, despite the fact he looked like he could use a good cup of coffee. He was basically Pidge but hot as hell. Keith tried to clear his thoughts, God why was he this gay?

Keith waited for the person to walk up to the counter, but the person seemed to have other plans. Instead of coming over, they seemed to be looking around for someone. 

“Matt, over here,” he heard Lance call out. Keith watched the person, now dubbed Matt, walk over and sit down, grabbing the coffee from Lance. Keith couldn’t hear their conversation, and honestly he shouldn’t be snooping like that anyway, but it was dead hour, and the shop was empty right now, and his coworkers had disappeared. Despite that, he tried to keep his eyes away, to give them privacy.

The temptation was too much, however, and Keith spared a glance over to the two in the corner, just in time to see Lance give Matt a kiss. ‘Fuck,’ Keith thought, ‘They are both taken. Good job Keith, of course the people you think are cute are taken.’ A little disappointed and frustrated with himself, he decided it was best to wipe down the counter, instead of lingering on the two sitting in the corner. 

Lance and Matt stayed in the shop, drinking their coffee, making idle conversation, until the topic turned to something a little more interesting. “Look over there, that’s Pidge’s roommate,” Matt said as he took a sip of his coffee. He was staring, but so what? Keith was hot. Keith then looked up from his work and caught Matt’s eye. Oops. Busted. Matt gave a little smile, then looked away. 

“Is that him? I think you showed me a picture once. ” Lance replied as he looked at Keith. “I tried flirting with him, but he shot down my advances.” Lance pouted. 

 

“Lance,” Matt scolded. “You can’t just flirt with people and then meet up with your boyfriend. He probably got the wrong idea. We know we're both poly, but other people don't. It’s not something people usually even think of.” Matt laid his head on the table. “Maybe we should befriend him first?” Lance looked thoughtful, then nodded.

“Good plan.” Lance made to get up and talk to Keith, but Matt pulled him back down.

“No Lance, I’ll go this time and talk to him, you were already flirting with him. If you go now, you'll end up flirting again. And with your boyfriend right here, he'll think you're a douche for sure.” 

“But babe.” Lance pouted. But Matt was already leaving the table. 

Matt walked up to the counter and grabbed Keith’s attention.   
“ Umm.. hey I would like another black coffee.” Keith nodded. 

“Name for the order?”

“ Matt.” 

“Matt,” Keith repeated. “ Wait, are you Pidge’s brother? The one that was away for college?” 

 

“Yeah that’s me,” Matt replied. “ You’re Keith, Pidge’s roommate, right?”

“I am.” Keith tilted his head a little and took in Matt's appearance once more, now that he was closer. The siblings really did look a lot alike. Now it made sense why he looked like Pidge. Done with his appraisal, Keith said, “Okay, that will be $2.50.” Matt pulled out his wallet to pay, and “Is that a bigfoot wallet?” Keith asked him, face lighting up as Matt just nodded.

“Yeah it is. You like bigfoot?”

“Yeah I do” Keith said. Matt smiled. 

Matt payed for his coffee and spent his time waiting for his order talking to Keith about conspiracy theories and cryptids. Even after he got his coffee, he and Keith talked for a half an hour more. Lance was pouting at their booth, glancing up at them from where he was playing on his phone, until Matt finally returned. 

“We talked and I got his number.” Matt smiled triumphantly. 

“Good job, babe.” Lance grinned. 

 

After Matt and Lance left, Keith’s shift went smoothly. He kept himself busy enough to not think about this weekend. God he hoped his feelings didn’t show. Before he knew it, it was 5pm and his shift was over. He clocked out and went into the back room and put his apron in a laundry basket near the door, put his name tag in his locker, calling a goodbye to Allura and Shiro. Just as he reached the door, it was pushed open by Coran, his other co worker.

“Good evening, Keith.” Coran said to him. Keith gave a small "Hey" as he continued out the door, distracted by thoughts of dinner. He figured he should stop and get Chinese on the way back home today. 

Half an hour and one pit stop later, Keith walked into his apartment and put bags of Chinese on the counter. As if summoned by the sound of bags dropping, Keith’s roommate appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

“How was work?” Pidge said as they dug into the bag of Chinese food, pulling out the the container that had general tso's chicken in it.

“It was fine.” Keith said as he pulled out two plates and some chopsticks. He walked over to the counter so he could dish out the food. 

“Just fine?” Pidge questioned. 

“Okay so maybe it was more than just fine, I met your brother and his boyfriend”

“ Oh yeah, he just got back in town recently. I’ve been meaning to introduce you two, but I guess you already met.”

“Yeah,” Keith said. “He’s kinda hot” Keith mumbled to himself.

“ I’m not sure how I feel about you calling him hot.” Pidge said making gagging noises. Keith laughed. “Hey, Matt invited me over to hang with him and his boyfriend to watch documentaries about conspiracies on Saturday, wanna come?”

“Uh, sure,” Keith said.

“I can even leave early, so you can get to know them better, if you know what I mean.” Pidge said through the laughter. Keith turned red. 

“Shut up and eat,” he said, shoving a plate with food on it and a pair of chopsticks at them. Pidge just laughed some more.

 

The rest of the week passed rather quickly, and luckily with several latte’s to cure Keith’s new craving, he found his week improved making time go faster. Once saturday rolled around, Keith found he was really nervous. He ended up changing his clothes 3 different times. He almost changed again, but then Pidge came in and warned him of the time. It was 1:20 and they had to get to his “date,” with Lance and Matt. Keith made sure to hit them on the way out.

 

Getting to Matt and Lances was pretty easy, and it only took them about 25 minutes to walk there. Soon they were at the door, and Pidge quickly knocked, making Keith panic a bit. ‘Calm down Keith, kill this feeling. They are dating,’ he thought to himself. He was doubting his decision to come along, and was about to turn tail and run away back home when Lance opened the door. 

“Oh cool, you’re here. Welcome Keith, and Pidge right?” Lance said.

“Yep” Pidge said.

“Nice to finally meet you,” he said extending a hand for Pidge to shake.

“You too” Pidge said shaking his hand lightly.

‘God he is hot.’ Keith thought, eyeing Lance who was sporting a black tanktop and blue shorts.

“Come in,” he began, then called into the apartment, “Hey Matt, they’re here!” He then lead the two into the apartment. Keith couldn’t help but look at the back of Lance’s shorts that said in rainbow writing ‘I’m Gay’. Good lord, someone was out to get him. Keith shook it off and decided to look at the apartment instead, to get his mind off of things.

The apartment was small, but very neat. There was no clutter, but there were a lot of pictures, lining the hall. Keith looked at them as they went, and he noticed they were mostly of the 2 occupants. But in one photo towards the end, he recognized Pidge’s grumpy face.

Once they were in the living room, Matt piped up from the couch. “Yo, Welcome,” he said as he looked up from his phone. Matt took a second to put it down, and Keith took the opportunity to look at Matt. He was wearing Alien Pjs, and honestly, they were really endearing. God keith was in deep, and he had only talked with him and Lance once face to face, and a couple times over text. 

“Hi.” he said quietly. 

“Come sit we have popcorn.” Keith walked over and plopped down on the other end of the couch Matt was on. Pidge sat in a chair near the couch. 

“Sup?” Keith asked Matt. 

“Not much, just waiting for Lance to get his fine ass in here!” he said, raising his voice, making sure Lance heard him.

“I’m coming, popcorn doesn’t make itself. It's kinda like when I tried to first date you, I couldn't just get things heated, I had to butter you up first,” he said walking over to the couch with the popcorn bowl in his hand. He set it down and motioned for Keith to move. He moved over quickly and soon found himself squashed in between Lance and Matt. He tried not to think about being in between them like this. Pidge laughed. They had seen their brother and his boyfriend try this before with other guys. They wondered if Keith realized what was happening, but would just leave it for now. After all, Pidge couldn't deny the amusement it brought to them.

Watching the first two documentaries was uneventful. They simply watched in silence, aside from the noise of munching popcorn. When the credits started rolling, however, Pidge sat up and stretched.

“Hey Matt?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“I have to go. I forgot I had something to do. Keith can stay, though, he never has anything to do.” Keith looked at Pidge, panicked, and Pidge just winked back. 

“ Sure, he can hang out more if he wants.” Matt said

“Wouldn’t I be imposing? Keith

“Not at all,” Matt said

Matt walked Pidge to the door and said goodbye, giving them a high five. Pidge threw a wave over their shoulder at Keith and Lance, and then they were gone. 

Keith ended up not thinking too hard about anything and was having a good time. Halfway through the next documentary, Matt got up to order a pizza, and Keith noticed that Lance had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He took this opportunity to really look at Lance. His face was even more pretty up close, and Keith was tempted to kiss him. But Keith knew that would mess up this new friendship, as his feeling were sure to go nowhere, and he didn't want that. 

Matt soon returned, and Keith decided he would pretend to be asleep, so that Matt wouldn't see that he'd been staring at his boyfriend's sleeping face. But Matt just smiled at the two of them and laughed, sitting back down on the couch. He only woke them when the food came. 

“The pizzas are here, sleepyheads.” Matt announced before leaning down to kiss Lance. He put the food down on the table in front of the couch, and Keith cursed at himself. He really needed to get rid of these feelings for his new friends. He shook his head and moved to stretch, but Lance bolted up and nearly clipped his chin with his head.

“FOOD!” Lance screamed as he grabbed for the pizza. 

In a matter of minutes, the three had demolished the 2 pizzas that Matt had bought. 

After food, they played a few video games and watched another movie. Around the opening, though, it was Matt’s turn to fall asleep. Having taken their nap earlier, Keith and Lance stayed awake. About halfway through the movie, Keith had to leave. He didn't really want to, but he had work in the morning. And so Keith got up from the couch.

“I should go.” he said. 

“Awww why?” Lance asked as he pouted. 

“I have work tomorrow.” he replied quickly.

“ Alright, Let me show you out.” Lance said trying to hide his disappointment.

“Tell sleepy head I said good night,” he said.

“Okay,” Lance replied as he showed Keith to the door. “Goodnight. And thanks for coming over.”

“Yeah, see you later,” Keith said as he walked out the door.

“I'll text you,” Lance said, giving Keith a smile. Then he closed the door and was out of Keith’s sight.

It was dark outside, and there weren't many people around, so the trip home was uneventful and quiet. This left Keith with time to think as he walked. And all Keith could think of was the two people He just left. He kept telling himself he could only be friends with them, and that was it. These feelings would pass in time. 

When he reached his apartment, he snuck in the door, trying to be quiet. Pidge was sure to ask a million questions, and so he would avoid them at all costs. He had almost made it to his room when Pidge popped out of their room and stood in the hallway, blocking his door. Pidge may be small, but they could command a hallway like no one's business. 

“How was your date after I left?” they asked smugly.

“It wasn’t a date.” Keith huffed as he pushed past them into his room. 

“Whatever, lover boy.” Pidge called after him as they returned to their room.

“Shut up!” Keith shouted. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone who asked, especially Pidge, but that night he went to bed and dreamed of Matt and Lance. 

After the first time they had hung out, Keith found himself over at Matt and Lance’s a lot more. He would hang out with them on most of his free days, and Pidge’s comments about him liking them increased sufficiently over time. Keith always made sure to deny anything they said, though.

3 weeks later, Keith had had it, and he was drowning in his stupid feelings. It was so bad that he decided to admit his feelings to Pidge.

Keith made his way over to their room and poked his head in. 

“Hey, Pidge?” he called.

Pidge was tinkering around with some piece of tech, but gave a hum of acknowledgement, and so Keith entered the room. He looked down at the floor and mumbled, “You were right. I like them.” He hated admitting this to Pidge, because he knew what was coming next.

“I called it!” Pidge shouted. Keith frowned at them. “You should tell them. I’m pretty sure they were hitting on you anyways. It is my brother and his boyfriend.”

“You don’t know that for sure. What if they were just messing around? What if they reject me?” 

“It’s my brother, Keith. I’ve known him for all of my life. He was totally hitting on you. Stop being a big baby.” Keith made a frustrated noise at Pidge. He wasn’t really convinced, but he let it drop.  
After that conversation, it took 2 more weeks of constant badgering for Pidge to convince Keith to tell them. Amusing though it was, they were nearly dying from Keith’s ridiculousness. Tired of Keith putting it off, they put a plan into motion to get Matt, Lance, and Keith together so that Keith would stop being a loser and tell them. Pidge texted their brother that night saying that they needed Keith out of the apartament for a surprise that Saturday.

Matt agreed to help, and a day later Matt and Lance had invited Keith over for dinner and movies that Saturday. Keith decided that day would be as good as any to tell them, but he was still so worried about telling them his feelings that he was literally pacing back and forth in his room. He wondered if all would be as Pidge had told him. Would they... would they really like him back? Keith did not get much sleep that night. 

The next morning as Keith was picking out his clothes, he felt awful. He regretted not sleeping the night before. He looked at himself in the mirror, and-God, he looked as bad as he felt. He was not ready for today. He wondered if he should just tell them he wasn’t feeling well and skip out.  
Just as he was about to text them and tell them he couldn’t make it, he got a text from Lance, asking him to pick up pizza on his way over. Keith resigned himself to his fate and responded with a ‘sure’. After that, he decided he should get going. He easily picked up the pizza that Lance had called in, and it only took 20 minutes to walk the rest of the way. 

Keith had been over enough at this point, so he just let himself into their apartment. “I’m here,” he shouted in an attempt to mask his nervousness. He kicked the door shut behind him and went to put the pizzas on their kitchen counter. Matt and Lance came out of their rooms, summoned by his call, and greeted him. Keith gulped. They looked extra amazing today, even if they were just in their pjs. 

“Yo,” Lance said as he sauntered over to their couch and sat down. He motioned for Keith to do the same, and Keith sat down quickly.

“Where did Matt go?” Keith asked as he looked around and found the boy missing.

“He’s making us pasta. To go with the pizza. Cause who doesn't need more starch?”

‘Great,’ Keith thought. Now he was alone with Lance. The room seemed really quiet after that, and Keith wasn’t sure what to say. He was panicking a little and didn’t notice when Lance leaned in super close to his face.

“You okay?” he questioned, bringing Keith back to reality. He flinched away once he realized how close he was to Lance's face. 

“I’m fine.” Keith said quietly. God, why did he freak out like that? He went to look at Lance to see if he had freaked him out with his reaction, but Lance looked fine. Damn fine, in fact. He had started to eat popcorn. Keith sighed and he just ended up staring at Lance’s mouth for a good 5 minutes. 

Lance noticed after about 2 minutes, but chuckled and let it continue for awhile. Maybe Keith liked him back. Should he take this chance? Before he could even process the thought, Lance moved his face closer to Keiths. “Do you need something?” Keith tensed up at that.

“No,” he said, pulling his face away again. But Lance just moved back in.

“Tell me.” 

“No” Keith responded, almost shouting.

“Keiiittthhhh” Lance whined. Keith couldn’t take it it any more.

“It’s you, okay! And Matt! I like you both!” 

As soon as he said that, Keith felt lips on his. Lance was kissing him and he was internally screaming. Was Lance really kissing him? Did this mean he liked him? For a minute Keith was frozen, his mind racing, but soon his brain shut off and he melted into the kiss. Just as he started to kiss back, he heard a bowl clink on the table in front of the couch. He broke away from Lance, mortified, and looked up to see Matt. Judging by his surprised face, Keith had just messed up. He shot up off the couch. “I should go,” he said hurrying towards the door. 

“Wait!” Lance said as he ran towards the door to stop Keith, but it was too late. He was gone. 

“Shit. I shouldn’t have kissed him.” Lance said, grabbing his shoes to put on. “We need to go after him.” 

“Calm down, babe. I’ll see if Pidge can let us know when he gets to their apartment. Then we can go talk to him.” Lance accepted this plan, and they ended up waiting an anxious hour.

When Keith had gotten home, he kicked his shoes off in the entryway and went to his room, brushing past Pidge without saying a word. Pidge gave him a concerned look as he closed his door. 

“You okay?” they asked the door. Pidge got no response, and went to get their phone to see if Matt knew what had happened. They swiped their phone open, and immediately saw the text from their brother. They hurriedly sent a reply, telling Matt and Lance to come over, and that Keith was home.

A short while later, Lance and Matt arrived. They tried to talk to Keith through his door, but he just told them to go away. “It was just a mistake.” 

Lance was dejected, and Matt could tell.

“Lance, just give him some time.” Matt said. Lance sighed and decided it was best if they left. “See you later, Pidge,” Matt called to his sibling as they left.

Keith avoided them for a week before Pidge finally broke into Keith’s room to hit him on the head. “Did you even try? I gave you a week to fix things, but you didn’t even try.” Keith sighed and didn’t reply. “You didn’t even listen to what they had to say.” Pidge yelled at him, exasperated. Still no response. “You can be so clueless sometimes.” Pidge huffed and threw their arms in the air. They were about to rant, but Keith suddenly got up and walked out the door, telling them he had to get to work. He would deal with this later. He just couldn’t handle it today. He already had a feeling today was going to be bad. 

When he got into work, things went about as smoothly as he expected them to go. Allura gave him worried looks and Shiro asked him what was wrong when he confused salt with sugar in someone's coffee. Keith brushed them off with clipped replies and kept working. He only stopped when he saw Lance and Matt walk in. He was about to duck away and ask Shiro to take their orders, when the man conveniently disappeared, saying he was taking a break. Keith mentally cursed him.   
Before he even reached the counter, Lance was speaking. “Listen, last week was a mess. I didn’t even stop and think,” Lance started. “I like you. That's why I kissed you.” Keith was about to ask about Matt when Matt chimed in. 

“I like you, too. I was just surprised Lance beat me to kissing you,” Matt laughed. Keith turned red.

“I like...you guys, too,” he said softly, not meeting their eyes. 

“I have an idea. Can we buy you a coffee and we can talk about it?” Matt asked. 

“Um,” Keith hesitated as he thought for a second. But...what harm could a coffee do, and Allura always said talking about your feelings helps. “I guess. Just let me just go on my break.” Keith said. 

“One more question,” Matt started. Keith cocked his head in response, prompting him to continue. “May I kiss you?” Keith blushed harder, but nodded as he leaned over the counter. Matt grinned, then leaned to meet him. They connected in the middle, and Matt gave him a quick, chaste kiss. “We'll be waiting,” he stated as the pair walked off to a booth in the store.

Keith shuffled into the backroom, and Shiro was waiting, greeting him with a thumbs up and a wolf whistle. Keith rolled his eyes and pushed at Shiro for that. Maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Voltron day of positivity 2017. Thanks to my loves for being my betas for the story, and for helping me add stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story.


End file.
